Memories Of You
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: Lucas remembers his deceased mother and brother, after the events of Mother 3.


**Memories of You**

Hey, Claus?

Do you remember the happy times we had together? The times when you and I would walk through the sunflower fields together? Basking in their brightness, the warmth of the sun, and hear the little birds chirping? I remember it all too well. You and I would run through the sunflower fields, whether it was playing games like tag or hide and seek, or just chasing each other around. Or the Dragos. When we got too tired, Mom would come by and tell us she made our favorite snack: omelets. You and I would run to the house faster than any Drago could. Then we'd fight over the ketchup and wonder who would be able to use the most of it on our omelets, and Mom would tell us to knock it off.

Do you remember that time when we were eight? When you tried to ride on sheep like they were horses, and they'd get mad and kick you off? Sometimes making you fall into mud puddles? I remember laughing to the point where my chest would hurt. You did, too. You were always so rambunctious, always getting into scrapes. Sometimes you'd come home completely covered in mud and dirt, and Mom would gently scold you for getting the house dirty. I'm kinda surprised she hardly ever yelled at you about it, though.

Do you remember when the two of us would go to bed and beg Mom to read our favorite book before we fell asleep? Do you remember that book? It was called Earthbound, and it was about a group of kids who had to save the world from a monster named Giygas. You and I read it so much, the corners of the pages and cover were bent, and you even left some rips a few times. Mom would read and read and read until we fell asleep, and even when we got tired, we'd beg her to continue, as we wanted to know what happened to Ness and his friends. Our reading it so many times before didn't matter, as we just wanted Mom to read to us. To be the last thing we saw before we went to sleep.

Do you remember when Mom died? I sure do. The memory still haunts my nightmares. The mechanical Drago taking mother into her mouth. Her teeth digging into Mom's dress and skin. Her bloodcurdling screams, combined with ours. You taking me by the hand and dragging me away while I was crying my eyes out. The Drago's tooth protruding out from Mom's chest after it broke off. Dad whacking the villagers with a flaming piece of wood in rage. I don't blame him for freaking out like that. He lost his wife. Anyone would be sad or mad if they found out their beloved died. I know I was, and you were, too. He shouldn't have tried to attack our friends, though. That wasn't very nice of him.

I definitely remember you going after the Drago. I begged to go with you, but you said no. To this day, I continue to regret not going with you. Had I gone with you, maybe...maybe you wouldn't have disappeared. Maybe Porky wouldn't have kidnapped you and brainwashed you into thinking you were his robot and loyal servant. Maybe...you wouldn't have died. But I was just a kid, and for all I know, things might have played out differently. Maybe there wasn't anything I could do. I'm sorry, Claus. I'm sorry I couldn't save you or Mom. I did the best I could. But I'm sure you and Mom are proud of me for at least making an effort. I know you and Mom love me no matter what, and I'll always love you. I'm sorry I took you and Mom for granted. I know now how precious life is.

I'm doing well right now. Kumatora's fixing up Osohe Castle so she can help make Tazmily Village a better place. People have been coming back one by one. Duster left the thieving business, and is helping our friends with setting up their old businesses. Boney's still with me, the same as ever. He still plays with me, goes for walks with me, and even brings me and Dad the newspaper every morning. He even sleeps with me at night now. He cries whenever he sniffs your clothes, though. I think he knows you and Mom are gone. Dogs are smart like that. Dad's getting back on his feet, too. He's going to therapy. Something about grief counseling. I am, too. I don't want to be sad forever. I know you and Mom want me to be happy...and I will.

I love you, Mom and Claus. The memories I have of you will stay with me forever, both happy and sad memories. Nothing can change that. I hope you're both happy in Heaven. Someday, maybe me and Dad might join you, only in healthier circumstances. Mom...Claus...thank you. I love you.


End file.
